galaxyangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Nano-Nano Pudding
is the second member of the Rune Angel Troupe and pilots the First Aider. She is a sentient, humanoid collection of nano-machines, and much like her adoptive mother, Vanilla, could treat wounds and injuries. She is Vanilla's counterpart in both character and role in combat. Appearance Like the rest of the Rune Angel Wing, Nano wears a customized version of the Angel Wing uniform. She wears a sleeveless outfit with a sky-blue themed outfit with the red communications device along with a tie. Her hair matches her uniform's primary color and is usually styled in an unkempt pattern. According to the appearances of the other nanomachine organisms, Nano still wears the one piece suit that the organisms originally wore underneath her uniform. Most notably, she has a long tail and a single headset on her left ear. At the end of EK, Nano takes on a more mature form to fit her image as a mother to Cookie and wears a regular Luxiole uniform. While keeping her face, Nano "loses" her tail and speaks in regularly without her characteristic "nano-da". History Early Life Around a few hundred years ago, before the events of the main story took place, Nano-Nano along with her clone-like siblings were constructed in the nanomachine laboratory on Femto, one of Pico's moons. While their exact purpose was not made completely clear, they were made to give the planet something of worth compared to Seldar's military and Magiic's league of sorcery. Nano recounts that her very first memory was when she awoke for the first time. Presumably, the nanomachine organisms and Nano herself were put under stasis following the Chrono Quake Bomb and were left undisturbed until the EDEN universe came in contact with NEUE. Vanilla H, during the Elsior's survey mission of NEUE in TCY 415, discovered Nano in the laboratory. She was one of many human-shaped collections of nano-machines which were under stasis, but she was the only one that was able to be activated. With her successful activation, and the discovery that she was sentient, she was adopted by Vanilla and given the name Nano Nano. It was also found that she was able to pilot the recently discovered First Aider, so she was sent to undergo military training under Forte Stollen in preparation for the formation of the Rune Angel Troupe. Upon completion of her training, she was assigned to the newly launched Luxiole, and soon after, the Rune Angel Troupe was formed, with Apricot Sakuraba, Lily C. Sherbet, and Nano-Nano as its members. Zettai Ryoiki no Tobira Nano was one of the three Rune Angel Wing members present in the beginning of the coup d'etat. Similarly to how Vanilla was introduced, when Kazuya was lightly injured, he was taken to see Nano in the Medical Bay where he was treated to nanomachine healing. When Anise infiltrated the Luxiole, Nano intercepts her in the middle of the Braveheart's deployment. In the struggle, Nano lost her balance but Anise saved her from the fall before taking off on the stolen Emblem Frame. During an early encounter to investigate Seldar under Forte's "coup", the Luxiole was bombarded and was forced to retreat. While the course was set to Magic to acquire reinforcements, Nano overexerted herself in healing the wounded crewmen and falls unconscious. Tact agreed to seek help for her and contacted Vanilla who was working as a researcher on the planet Pico. Vanilla arrives on the Luxiole and proposed a plan to escort Nano back to Femto to have her fully treated. The Rune Angel Wing clear out the defensive satellites and arrive on Femto and Vanila was successful in bringing Nano's consciousness back . While making sure Nano was still functional, Anise found some entertainment in Nano's ability to transform into others and wished for her to transform. Nano runs off and the crew scramble to find her in the Femto facility. Other than a few mishaps involving the security robots, Nano and Anise make up before they leave. If Nano was one of the three girls Kazuya had formed a close relationship with, she'll be the one to accompany Kazuya to the resort planet. The problem that occurs with the duo is that Nano felt like Kazuya might be attracted to someone who might look more mature and she transformed into a busty blonde haired girl to test Kazuya's reactions but she unwillingly attracted the attention of some other beach-goers. Kazuya however noticed the lady in distress and told the other men off. Kazuya however realized that the girl was Nano and assures that he chose her to come with him because he had genuine interest in her. After the vacation period, Nano expressed a desire to further her relationship with Kazuya but as the days got busier, she found less time to be with him and vice versa. After learning the romantic significance of a kiss, Nano yearned to share one with Kazuya but was unable to find the time for both of them to be together. Nano got fed up with the idea during one occasion in the Hangar and she hastily ran off while Kazuya tried to calm her down. Nano fell from a ladder but Kazuya catches her and while it was accidental, Nano received the kiss she wanted. During the final approach to the Chrono Gate, Tact dispatched the Rune Angel Wing to deal with a small contingent of enemies blocking their way. The duo made quick work of the enemy ships but one of the guns comes back online and fires upon the merged Emblem Frames. Kazuya detaches the Braveheart and shoots down the construct before heading back. The gun however shoots a few last rounds and one of them hits the Braveheart's cockpit and punctures through its cockpit. The two Emblem Frames are quickly called back to the Luxiole and Tact himself is the first one at the Hangar to inspect the damage the Braveheart has sustained. Tact opens the cockpit and quickly shuts it after seeing Kazuya's bloody state. Nano quickly arrives to see the damage as well and Tact yells in a loud voice for her to stand back. As the rest of the crew arrived, Nano forced her way in and shuts the cockpit doors. Tact and the rest of the Rune Angel Wing try to talk Nano out of what she intends to do. Nano saw that Kazuya was well beyond regular healing and decides to sacrifice all of the nanomachines that composed her body into completely healing Kazuya and his severed right arm. Kazuya woke to find Nano with only her headpiece remaining of her and sulks for a while until he tries to make Nano return. After constantly hearing her voice in his head, he is able to convince Tact and attempted to reconstruct Nano with her memory intact using the First Aider's Repair Wave to redirect the nanomachines into Nano's headpiece. The miraculous attempt proves successful and Nano regains her consciousness in the Infirmary with everyone celebrating her return. In the epilogue, Kazuya, Nano, and Vanilla have lunch in the Luxiole's park. Mugen Kairo no Kagi Nano participates in the fight against the Three Marquis during the 2nd test conducted by Benedictine Pike who has his forces stationed at Pico. After Natsume's information allowed the Luxiole to pass by most of Benedictine's outer formation, Nano, Kazuya, and Roselle forayed into the fleet's weaker defenses and infiltrated into Pico's moon, Femto. Nano was able to log into the main computer on Femto to reactivate Pico's defensive satellites. With his fleets in disarray, Benedictine was defeated by the Luxiole's crew. During the flight to Femto, Nano asked if becoming a pilot was Roselle's dream from the start and Roselle responded by saying that his efforts was for "her" sake but he quickly drops the topic as they approached the moon. While Nano "dived" into the moon's database, Kazuya followed Roselle around and picked up a pendant the latter dropped. Kazuya finds a hologram image of a cute girl and Roselle explains that the image is of his deceased little sister, Bianca. He explains that his reasons for becoming a pilot was for her sake and to fulfill her dream to fly across the stars. The topic is once again brought up when Kazuya encountered Roselle in the Hangar adjusting his Emblem Frame. Roselle shares his entire story and Kazuya finds himself extremely touched by the tale. Roselle leaves the Hangar and also tells Kazuya to keep this conversation a secret as he has never shared his story with anyone else before. As Kazuya prepared to leave as well, he hears the sound of a girl crying and is instantly terrified. It turned out that Nano had heard the entire story and was sobbing after listening to Roselle's experience and she vowed to find a way to cheer Roselle up before their final confrontation. As Roselle is usually busying himself with training and doing regular maintenance, he becomes slightly angered when Kazuya calls him to the park. Roselle deduces that Kazuya is planning a picnic and goes over the ethical issues of the Angel Wing's insistence on having picnics in times like this. However, Roselle appreciated the notion of relaxing on certain occasions and gives in. Nano asks Roselle to see his pendant again and she walks away behind some pillars before she reappears in the image of Bianca. Roselle's entire character changes as he runs to the image of his sister with tears in his eyes. Roselle calms himself down for showing his emotional side and regains his composure to thank Nano and Kazuya for doing this for him. Kazuya is happy to oblige and Nano agrees to stay in Bianca's form a bit longer. Kazuya begins to worry when Nano stayed in character of Bianca for extended periods of transformation and this eventually becomes a problem when Nano fainted and is brought to the infirmary. Nano awakes but remembers herself only as Bianca after staying in her form for so long. Roselle is absolutely apologetic towards Kazuya for overstaying the little gift Kazuya and Nano gave to him and Kazuya understands that Roselle did not mean for any of this to happen. Kazuya decides to get help in triggering Nano's memories and gets Tequila to link his mind with Nano's to regain her memories. After Kazuya chases the mental images of Bianca and Roselle, he finally is able to corner the two and Kazuya sees firsthand the amount of memories that have been impaired. Nano's memory of her first meeting with Vanilla are replaced and Kazuya confronts the mental images of Roselle and Bianca after chasing them around. Kazuya's attempts to convince Nano's mentality that she is not Bianca began to work when Kazuya finally approached her head on. Kazuya's arm begins to resonate as the nanomachines that restored it were originally Nano's and the mental vision begins to fade. Kazuya wakes up and Nano opens her eyes again in her original form and her memories restored. Afterwards, Roselle gives an extended apology to the two while both forgive him as he had no ill intent. Nano also exhibits some control over herself in extended transformations as she turns back into Bianca to accept Roselle's apology. Eigou Kaiki no Toki Nano was present on Juno in the start of the game where she joined the crew of both the Elsior and Luxiole to celebrate the 5th anniversary of the liberation of Eden from the Val-Fasq. She is present in helping Rico get over her reflex, discovering Anise's pasts, hearing Lily's backstory, learning the nature of Kahlua and Tequila, and helping Natsume save the people of the Arms Alliance. Nano's chapter involves the Will fleet arriving on Pico where the Angel Wing and the Luxiole arrive after the Infinite Corridor released a fleet near the planet. The Angel Wing fight them off and learn that the planet itself was untouched but the laboratory on Femto seemed to have been tampered with. The Rune Angel Wing are sent down there to investigate and the team finds that the nanomachine organisms that were dormant inside the test tubes were all taken away. Nano is devastated to see this but keeps her composure and logs into the laboratory's console to see what happened. Because of the Will's disturbance, the system were compromised and the native I.D that Nano has allowed more of the console's information to decode themselves. Nano finds that one organism was not been away and its room is located at the northern most location of the lab. With the security measures taken down, the team investigates and enters the large door. They find an infant nanomachine organism and Nano tries to access the room's console, only to find it heavily encrypted. Noa was eventually called down and even she admitted to not being able to crack the security unless she spent some time on it. She decides to have the entire console and test tube containing the organism transferred to the Luxiole. In the few hours that took place between properly installing the nanomachine device inside the Infirmary and moving the console to Noa's room, Nano gave the name "Cookie" to the nanomachine infant and explains to Kazuya that she must have been kept alone for the longest time compared to the others. Shortly after, the Angel Wing are called to the Piroti where Noa wished to tell them the secrets she uncovered within the console. After a slight debacle concerning Noa falling asleep while everyone gathered, Noa was joined by Vanilla through hologram-communication who assisted in cracking the console and joins them for the explanations. Noa and Vanilla explain that the console showed to them that the nanomachine organisms that were taken away have been reprogrammed to function as weapons and repair machinery compared to Nano's supportive role to heal people. "Cookie" is an unique nanomachine organism whose main "function" being able to absorb DNA from anything it comes into contact with. Finally, Noa and Vanilla explain the nature of how Nano was the only one to awaken when Vanilla came to contact with her. Apparently, the nanomachine organisms have a trace of DNA recognition and were programmed to awake when someone of similar DNA were to come into contact with them. Vanilla and Nano's meeting ended with the latter's awakening, which only leads to a conclusion that EDEN and NEUE must have come into contact before the Chrono Quake occurred. Noa happily announces that the two have a 97% DNA match and while their chance meeting made them an adoptive family, the console has confirmed their "family's" legitimacy. However, the crew are also concerned of EDEN and NEUE's previous contact and what it means in the larger picture against the Will. After the fight against Sorbet, Cookie's glass case shatters and Kazuya is pushed away by Nano but both of them come into contact with Cookie's body. The duo report to Noa and during their explanation and apology, Cookie walks in through the door followed by Mordent. Noa concludes that with both Nano and Kazuya making contacting with Cookie, the latter has taken both their DNA's. The team note the similarities with Cookie having Nano's hair and Kazuya's eyes while realizing that this technically makes Cookie the duo's daughter. Kazuya stands there stunned while Nano rejoices that they are now father and mother. Cookie exhibits a voracious appetite and showcases her abilities to repair machinery during dinner when she restores both Coronet and Croix's datapads. Kazuya and Nano spend some time with her and Kazuya feels strange but warmly content with seeing Cookie's joyous expressions. The trio were then allowed down to Sprite after Harcourt's permission to let them enter their planet. After the relaxing trip, Noa calls the Luxiole to inform them of the replacement half of the Luxiole is on its way. She also notifies that the current derelict half will be in the way and a hassle to deal with if left alone and requests that they deal with it. Cookie insists that she follows her "parents" to dismantle the ship and when the trio, along with Steline, arrive on the derelict half. Cookie is able to restore some of its controls allowing the detonation sequences to be programmed. However, the ship is too damaged to allow a prolonged stay as the debris begin flying to them. The group head back toward the shuttle, but a piece of debris flies into them damages the engines and tears open a hole in the shuttle's wall. Kazuya and Nano try to regain control while they fail to notice Cookie leave her seat and exit the room. Cookie welds the door shut behind her while Kazuya and Nano scream for her to come back. Cookie approaches the hole in the shuttle and begins to repair it, all the while moving outside of the shuttle to begin restoring the engines. Similarly to how Nano overexerted her own nanomachines, Cookie uses whats left of hers to restore the shuttle's engines whilst reverting back to her infancy and loses consciousness. Nano and Kazuya are obviously shaken by this and the latter speaks with Mordent for a while before leaving to check on Nano, only to receive no answer from her door. At this point in time, Herea, in the body of Roselle, would target her and whisk her away. Personality Nano-Nano is a cheerful, active girl, and always end her lines with "-nano da!". She considers Vanilla, who found her inside an abandoned lab as her mother. Because she composed of nanomachines, Nano is the resident healer for the team both inside and outside of combat and is mostly seen in the Infirmary assisting Mordent. While Vanilla had to suppress strong emotions in order to concentrate for her treatments, Nano is able to freely express herself as nanomachine control is natural to her. Even so, her desire to help everyone reflects that of Vanilla's and just like her, Nano's desire to save everyone would lead to over-exert herself. Nano's personality is reflected in her chosen form as she does not have a strictly original form aside from the static, child-like form she was found in. Her most preferred form is that of a young girl who has boundless energy and excitement for the things around her. Nano has a nickname for nearly every one of her team members. In the ending for her in EKnT, Nano decides to choose a mature look to better fit her new role as a mother to Cookie. Even so, her main personality for the majority of the series is that of a playful girl who practically loves everyone around her. Nano is known to assign her fellow members of the Angel Wing with nicknames (ex. "Boss" for Anise, "Li-chan" for Lily, "Nat-tan" for Natsume). As the series progresses, Nano becomes more mature and influenced by the people around her, most noticeably from Anise. By EK, Nano becomes slightly more mischievous and she is shown to take her responsibilities as a healer more often. Nano also becomes more snide, to which even Anise regards as something she's been noticing more and more. Her maturity is exemplified in her route when she becomes a mother to Cookie and vows to take care of her. At the end of her route, she decides to change her appearance to fit her maturing personality and loses her habit of ending her sentences with her usual verbal tic. Nano's relationship with Kazuya begins similarly enough to Vanilla, in a sense that while Kazuya and Nano do share romantic feelings for each other, it is more seen as innocent and friendly compared to the others. Kazuya mentions that while he does love Nano, he only began to seriously see Nano as a "girl" by EK when the two spend time together on Sprite. Her affection is relatively hard to judge as she treats nearly with exuberant enthusiasm and forwardness. One of the continuity effects in Nano's route is Kazuya's right arm being composed of nanomachines and the two saving each other from their troubles occur the most in Nano's routes. Like the rest of the team, Nano is devastated upon seeing Kazuya die in front of her and having no way to save him. Gallery Nano-NanoPudding.jpg Eyecatch-Nano.png Screenshot (1099).png Screenshot (739).png Screenshot (742).png Screenshot (743).png Screenshot (1348).png Screenshot (1349).png Screenshot (1350).png Screenshot (1351).png Screenshot (1352).png Screenshot (1353).png Screenshot (513).png Screenshot (494).png Screenshot (737).png Screenshot (1285).png Behind-the-scenes *Nano-Nano is voiced by Satomi Akesaka, who interestingly enough, previously played her "mother" Vanilla H in the musicals. *Nano-Nano's name comes from the food pudding. * In the post-game omake in Eigou Kaiki no Toki, Nano reveals that her verbal tic of ending things with "nano-da" originates from her original creators first words to her "Nano-da!" (which roughly translates to "it's (she's) here"). * Nano's designation number is 031 among her clones * Nano seems to able to specify her nanomachines for different medical purposes. In one occasion, she is able to use it as anesthetics for Natsume's tooth. * Nano is able to remember what she saw and heard with immense precision and clarity. Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:United Parallel Worlds personnel Category:Female Characters